


He never took you to the playground

by Jay_Spank



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Bro is abusive, Dave doesnt know what normal is till his childhood is over, Dave is a sad little son, Gen, also did I mention angst?, le sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4396232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Spank/pseuds/Jay_Spank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can't stop starring at a shitty playground</p>
            </blockquote>





	He never took you to the playground

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't even read homestuck in forever omfg

You are Dave Strider and you’ve been staring at this park for ten minutes. It’s not like you had time to kill. You haven’t been back home in three months and you were supposed to be at Bro’s apartment thirty minutes ago. There isn’t anything special about it. There’s a rusty swing set and a faded play set with a twisty slide. It’s just a fucking shitty park full of dicks drawn by pricks like you thinking you’re so original. But you continuing staring like it’s the plushest ass you have ever seen. It’s probably because of Bro. That what Rose would say. That’s what she fucking says every time you do something strange. You use to deny it saying she was a broad with a kink for daddy issues but recently you’ve realized she’s right. 

It all started when you got to college. John, Rose, and Jade were your roommates. Living with them for three months was a culture shock. You didn’t have to worry about Cal or a strife session. You weren’t in silence anymore. You had people, your friends who actually hugged and kissed and smiled at you. They talked to you and took you out to places. You weren’t alone anymore. You were actually being cared for by people you knew who loved you. It messed you up like you were a diabetic kitten thrown in a giant tank of sugar water filled with German Shepherds made of candy canes. 

You told yourself you were crazy for thinking Bro was an abusive asshole. In fact you got angry at yourself for even having that idea. But the longer without bro, the more you talked to your friends about him, and the longer you thought about it, Bro was. He never took you anywhere in Houston. He was never home. He never complimented or encourage you in anything you did. He beat the shit out of you. You were living in constant fear because of him. He deprived you of almost everything.  
He didn’t even fucking take you to shitty parks like this.  
You begin to feel tears running down your face. 

“Fuck,” you mutter as you quickly wipe them away. Thank the fucking lord you wear shades otherwise the parents at this playgrounds would think you’re a bigger creep than you already look. 

Your phone buzzes and you pick it up to find that your bro has texted you. 

bro: meet me on the roof.

You feel sick. You shouldn’t have come back here. You had felt like you owe your bro something, but now you've realized you don’t. You don’t owe the smuppet fucker shit.  
There is no way in hell you’re going on that roof and there’s no way your spending your Christmas break here in Houston with him. You quickly purchase a plane ticket to Maple Valley, Washington on your phone and call your friend John.  
“Egg you got room for one more?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologies for the typos and shit. Leave a comment if you want to.


End file.
